


running out

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: prompt: #78 out of time





	running out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: #78 out of time

Deke had always been very good at survival, this hero schtick, on the other hand, was utter bullshit. Putting himself on the line was at odds with his usual modus operandi. He didn’t like it. He’d made a life for himself. It hadn’t been bad, as far post-apocalyptic existence went. He had his place. He was useful enough to the blues to earn him a little comfort. It was a better life than most get. Now here he was playing the hero role, one he was quite ill-suited for, and for what? Would he even still exist if they won?


End file.
